This invention relates generally to a suspended sign for use with modular suspended ceilings, and relates particularly to such a sign in which the sign indicia may be lighted while providing directed light beneath the sign.
In most modern retail stores, such as department stores, super markets, drug stores and the like, a wide variety of products are typically displayed on a single level of large area. There is a need for highly visible display signs to enable a shopper to visually ascertain the location of a particular product line. Also, there is the necessity of providing for sufficient environmental lighting for effective display of the various products, as well as for lighting the product location signs.
Fluorescent lighting fixture of various types are typically used in conjunction with suspended acoustic tile ceilings. Tubular fluorescent lights are mounted in fixtures disposed above the plane of the suspended ceiling. At these locations, the ceiling tiles are omitted. A translucent diffuser is substituted for these tiles and is generally made flush with the ceiling.
In many such stores there is little relationship between the environmental lighting fixtures and the display signs. Typically, these display signs are entirely separate from the store lighting and either are not illuminated or are provided with a separate light fixture.
Of general interest is the disclosure of U.S. Pat. No. 4,075,775 for "Light Diffuser and Illuminating Ceiling Display" issued Feb. 28, 1978 to Shorette, directed to a suspended ceiling display fixture that serves to diffuse a lighting source and at the same time to illuminate sign indicia. The fixture includes a hollow translucent enclosure having a peripheral flange for suspending the fixture from a vacant panel position in the ceiling under a light source.
Of general interest is the disclosure of U.S. Pat. No. 4,290,218 for "Ceiling Module" issued Sept. 22, 1981 to Drueck, directed to a suspended ceiling display panel module having a relatively increased number of display areas in that the bottom of the fixture has one or more recesses with display indicia.
Additionally, there is a need for a suspended ceiling display module that not only provides for lighting of display indicia but also provides a directed light source beneath the fixture. Such a fixture would be especially useful in public corridors such as office building hallways to provide an attractive lighting impression in addition to illuminating useful display indicia.